


Captivity

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Kissing, Past Torture, Revenge, Scars, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non le faceva piacere mostrarsi in quel modo, affatto.Non che provasse alcuna vergogna per il proprio corpo, solo non le piaceva avere addosso degli occhi che la giudicassero, che si ponessero domande su cosa le fosse accaduto.Men che meno le piaceva che fosse lei a guardarla in quel modo, ma sapeva che fra tutti forse lei avrebbe potuto meglio comprendere quell’intricato disegno di cicatrici sulla sua pelle.
Relationships: Gretchen Morgan/Sara Tancredi





	Captivity

**_~ Captivity ~_ **

Non le faceva piacere mostrarsi in quel modo, affatto.

Non che provasse alcuna vergogna per il proprio corpo, solo non le piaceva avere addosso degli occhi che la giudicassero, che si ponessero domande su cosa le fosse accaduto.

Men che meno le piaceva che fosse lei a guardarla in quel modo, ma sapeva che fra tutti forse lei avrebbe potuto meglio comprendere quell’intricato disegno di cicatrici sulla sua pelle.

Cominciava a sentire freddo senza la maglietta, e non sapeva se fosse realmente per il clima – dopotutto, quanto fredda poteva essere Los Angeles? – o se invece fosse proprio per la presenza di quegli occhi inquisitori, se fosse perché si sentiva portata a dare una spiegazione, quando in realtà sapeva che non era affatto necessario, né dovuto.

Qualunque fosse la causa, voleva solo che la dottoressa si sbrigasse nel farla finita con lei, in modo tale che potessero continuare a svolgere il loro lavoro senza più avere scheletri nell’armadio.

“Pensi davvero che io sia come te?” le chiese allora Sara, e Gretchen non poté fare a meno di sentire una nota di scherno nella sua voce.

“Mi piacerebbe pensarlo. Ma se lo fossi davvero non saremmo a questo punto, no? Ti saresti già presa la tua libbra di carne e le cose fra noi sarebbero state messe finalmente in pari.” le rispose, voltandosi poi nuovamente verso di lei, un sopracciglio alzato e le labbra piegate in un sorriso. “Cos’è che ti trattiene? Provi pietà nei miei confronti?” fece una risata sarcastica. “Non provarne più di quella che ho provato io per te, fidati. Siamo in guerra, Sara, e devi imparare a combattere se vuoi sopravvivere.”

L’altra si avvicinò lentamente a lei, facendo come per portare una mano sulla sua schiena, salvo poi ripensarci.

“È così che ti sei procurata quelle?” le chiese, assorta. “In guerra?”

Gretchen rise, per quanta poca voglia avesse di farlo.

Ricordava come le fosse stata lasciata ogni singola ferita.

Ricordava la consistenza dei coltelli sulla sua pelle, ricordava il suono delle frustate contro la sua carne, e ricordava anche i lineamenti di ognuno degli uomini che l’aveva ferita, alcuni dei quali amici, altri avversari, fino a che nella sua mente ogni distinzione non era sparita, e aveva cominciato a fare affidamento unicamente su se stessa.

Nessuno di loro era sopravvissuto, soltanto lei, ed era giusto che le cose andassero così.

Aveva messo troppo in gioco nella sua esistenza per potersi concedere il lusso di morire.

“Ho una cicatrice per ogni tradimento subito, Sara.” le spiegò allora senza rivelarle niente, senza sentire più il bisogno né la voglia di ridere.

Strinse le labbra, guardandola negli occhi, e ancora domandandosi che cosa stesse pensando.

Era più facile quando la teneva come ostaggio.

Era più facile controllare quegli occhi accusatori quando erano mascherati dalla paura.

Non temeva il suo giudizio, ma la infastidivano le sensazioni che provava quando era con lei, la infastidiva quell’apparente mancanza di controllo su se stessa, quel controllo per il quale aveva dato il proprio sangue, e la propria pelle, e la propria carne.

“Quindi con questo cosa vuoi dirmi? Che visto che abbiamo passato le stesse cose devo cominciare a provare empatia per te?” le chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. “Non sarò disposta a farti del male, ma questo non significa comunque che non ti odi per quello che mi hai fatto.”

Gretchen rise, ancora una volta forzata, e ancora una volta profondamente irritata dall’atteggiamento così ottuso di Sara.

“Mi piacerebbe, davvero, che io e te avessimo passato le stesse cose. Purtroppo per me, le mie in confronto erano carezze, dottoressa.” le fece presente, avanzando di un passo verso di lei, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. “Non dovresti parlare quando non hai la minima idea di quello che dici.”

Quando la mandò a sbattere con la schiena contro la parete e posò le labbra sulle sue, Sara non reagì.

Gretchen se ne sorprese, ma non tanto da costringerla a smettere.

Avrebbe preferito, le sarebbe piaciuto, incontrare almeno un po’ di resistenza da parte sua.

Era il piacere della caccia e della persuasione che rendeva tutto più interessante, ma se la sua bella dottoressa aveva deciso di non concederle né l’una né l’altra il suo ego si sarebbe accontentato almeno del fatto che l’altra sembrasse volerlo, che lo avesse desiderato al pari di come lo aveva desiderato lei.

Le mise le mani sui fianchi, cominciando ad accarezzarle la pelle oltre la maglietta, risalendo verso l’alto fino a che non fu Sara a fermarla.

Gretchen si scostò, facendole un sorriso vittorioso, mentre quella si toglieva la maglietta lentamente, con gesti studiati, lasciandola poi ricadere per terra e voltandosi, lasciandole intravedere la propria schiena.

“Ricordi, vero?” le chiese, con tono di voce polemico.

Gretchen alzò le spalle, avvicinandosi nuovamente e prendendo a tracciare con la punta delle dita il contorno di ogni cicatrice.

“Ricordo che hai i segni del mio tradimento addosso da prima ancora che ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa da tradire, Sara.” ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Sarà meglio che lasci cadere la tua maschera dottoressa. Non fingere di volermi far pentire di qualcosa, quando l’unico motivo per cui sei venuta qui è che non sei riuscita a farne a meno.” la provocò, raccogliendo la maglietta da terra e poggiandola accuratamente sul letto, come a volerle dire che non era ancora il caso di indossarla di nuovo.

Sara si voltò verso di lei, nascondendo le cicatrici alla sua vista, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Fra le due, davvero, non pensavo di essere io a portare una maschera.”

“E allora per quale ragione sei qui, Sara? Non vuoi restituirmi quello che ti ho fatto, non vuoi vendetta e non mi sembra neanche che tu sia troppo disposta a parlare. Che cosa vuoi da me allora? Perché sei venuta qui e hai lasciato che...” lasciò in sospeso la frase, sorridendo lievemente. Le piaceva la confusione sul suo volto, le piaceva vedere come stesse pensando alle domande che le aveva rivolto, sentendo di non avere la risposta per nessuna di esse.

Gretchen non era mai stata una persona eccessivamente paziente, ma aveva voglia di sprecare il suo tempo, in quel momento, nella stanza di quel motel, cercando di capire che cosa passasse per la testa a Sara Tancredi.

Non aveva di meglio da fare, comunque.

“La vendetta mi renderebbe davvero come te, comunque ci siamo procurate quelle cicatrici. Ed è l’ultima cosa al mondo che voglio.” le rispose, quasi affrettatamente, come se temesse di lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa che stava tentando di tacerle.

Gretchen le sorrise più apertamente, tornandole vicino e fermandole le braccia contro le pareti.

“Allora, tolto il fattore vendetta che sembra non interessi a nessuna delle due, che cosa ci rimane?”

Le sfiorò la gola con le labbra, tanto perché sentisse il suo respiro contro la propria pelle.

“Tu non porti nessuna maschera, e nemmeno io. Io sono Gretchen e tu Sara, fingiamo di non avere nessun passato alle spalle e riprendiamo da dove ci eravamo interrotte, che cosa te ne pare?”

Sapeva che Sara non avrebbe mai risposto alla sua domanda, e che non avrebbe ammesso apertamente di volerlo.

Ma non le serviva che le rispondesse; le serviva solo che non si opponesse, e la dottoressa di nuovo non lo fece.

Tornò a baciarla, con più foga di quella usata in precedenza, concedendosi il tempo di sentire il sapore della sua bocca, di accarezzarla lungo i fianchi e risalire più in alto, di premere il corpo contro il suo, sentendola quasi annaspare mentre fingeva di cercare di liberarsi da quella presa, e in realtà si spingeva maggiormente contro di lei.

Gretchen non sapeva dire quanto fosse passato: pochi minuti, probabilmente, prima che di nuovo si separasse da lei, ancora sorridendole.

“C’è qualcosa che vuoi dire?” le chiese, volutamente provocatoria, mentre l’altra rimaneva in silenzio, il fiato corto e l’espressione del viso ancora più confusa di quanto lo fosse prima.

E Gretchen si fece bastare quella confusione e si limitò a scuotere la testa, come a dire che non era importante che le rispondesse, non più.

Prese la maglietta dal letto e gliela lanciò, raccogliendo la propria camicia e rivestendosi velocemente.

Non si sprecò a voltarsi di nuovo verso Sara, perché non aveva intenzione di mostrarle l’espressione sul proprio viso, non aveva voglia di mostrarle il proprio disappunto.

Non in quel momento, almeno.

“Puoi anche andare, se credi” le disse, mantenendo neutro il proprio tono di voce. “Non mi sembra che io e te abbiamo ancora molto altro da dirci, fino a che tu ti rifiuti di ammettere di essere venuta qui per qualche ragione in particolare.”

Sentì dei passi alle proprie spalle, e li catalogò come esitanti, incerti.

“Sono venuta qui soltanto perché volevo capire che cosa ti passi per la testa. Che cosa ti abbia portato a farmi quello che mi hai fatto e poi chiedermi di vendicarmi sulla tua pelle come se fosse qualcosa di assolutamente normale.” Sara sospirò, raggiungendola e tracciando questa volta lei i contorni delle cicatrici oltre la sottile stoffa della camicia di Gretchen.

Quest’ultima scoppiò a ridere, più amaramente di quanto in effetti non avrebbe voluto.

“È lavoro, Sara. So che lo sai, e so anche che non riesci a capacitarti del fatto che qualcuno possa fare una cosa del genere soltanto per lavoro, ma è così. Ficcatelo bene in testa, io sono una mercenaria, e nient’altro. Non mi ha fatto piacere e non mi è dispiaciuto tenerti come ostaggio.”

Si voltò verso di lei, questa volta certa della maschera assunta dai propri lineamenti.

Le passò quasi delicatamente una mano sul viso, scuotendo la testa.

Stava per riprendere a parlare, ma Sara la precedette.

“Però sono certa che non a tutti quelli con cui hai lavorato offri una cintura e la tua schiena per giocarci a proprio piacimento, no?” fu il suo turno di sorridere, mentre le scostava la mano. “Non sono l’unica a non voler dire per quale ragione ci troviamo qui, mi pare.”

Gretchen avrebbe voluto dirglielo.

Avrebbe voluto strappare via il velo da quella distorsione raccapricciante della realtà in cui si erano ritrovate, avrebbe voluto dirle quanto l’attraesse e quanta voglia avesse avuto di lei durante i giorni in cui la teneva come prigioniera.

Avrebbe voluto dirle di come l’avesse fatta sentire male quel desiderio, e di quanto ancora peggio fosse stata nel dovervi necessariamente resistere, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto.

Perché Sara Tancredi per lei era soltanto lavoro, e non era mai stata abituata a togliersi le proprie voglie sul lavoro.

La baciò ancora una volta, nemmeno una frazione di secondo, prima di dirigersi verso la porta e farle cenno di uscire.

“Quando tutto questo sarà finito saremo diventate entrambe cibo per i vermi da molto tempo, Sara” le disse, con un sorriso. “Ma nel remoto caso in cui quel tuo piccolo genio e la Banda Bassotti dovessero riuscire a tirarci fuori entrambe illese...” sollevò le spalle. “Forse allora potrai dirmi perché oggi sei stata qui. E io ti dirò perché ti ho mandata a chiamare.” concluse.

“Ci conto, allora.” mormorò Sara, senza traccia d’ostilità nella propria voce, mentre usciva da quella squallida stanza di motel senza dire un’altra parola.

Gretchen si richiuse la porta alle spalle, trattenendo un sospiro di sollievo e andando a stendersi sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi.

Era maledettamente stanca di tutto quello.

Era stanca di mentire, era stanca di scappare, era stanca di dover cercare alleanze laddove non c’era nessuno che non volesse la sua testa su di un piatto d’argento.

Avrebbe voluto prendere la propria pistola e andarli a cercare uno ad uno, ucciderli tutti e poi finalmente smettere di correre, godendosi il proprio meritato premio.

Non ne sarebbero uscite vive, lei e Sara, da tutto quello.

Non entrambe almeno.

Ma nel remoto caso in cui questo fosse successo, nemmeno allora avrebbe detto la verità su se stessa e su quello che aveva desiderato, su quello che pochi minuti prima aveva lasciato andare senza la possibilità di riaverlo indietro.

Era una mercenaria, dopotutto, e in questo non sarebbe cambiata mai.

Sara Tancredi per lei avrebbe continuato ad essere sempre e soltanto lavoro.


End file.
